Perfect
by breanna1027927
Summary: This is Victoria's story before she was ever changed into a vampire and because evil. All human. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ah. A new school year, a new wardrobe. Now I'm not one of those girls who throw out all their clothes every year to get the newest trends. Definitely not me. I had to get all new clothes because the old ones didn't fit. Let's just say I've changed a lot. My usually dirty blonde hair now a very dark shade of brown, my pale skin tone now with a light tan tinge, and my original round body shape is now a thin hourglass shape. And I look good if I do say so myself.

I put on my white short shorts and my black sequin tank top. Along with my black strappy heels, it was the perfect first day of sophomore year outfit.

I walked down the street to my best friend, Kali Coleman's, house. Uh-oh, I just realized I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Valisia Scott, and I'm going to rock this year.

Kali's mom was giving us a ride since it was our first day. We said bye to her sister, Meredith, who was driving herself and her best friend, Lisa,

to their first day of junior year.

On our walk into school I got looks like "Who is that girl?", "Do I know her?", and "Why does she look so familiar?".

Most people at school know me because I

went to both of the main middle schools that feed into this high school. I figured that because of this and a rumor in 8th grade, people would know that it was me by lunch.

I got to my locker with just enough time to grab my books before i had to head to English with Kali. Luckily, I didn't have time to talk to anyone before class. Walking, I got more of those looks.

The desks were set up on groups of two, so Kali sat next to her new beau, Trent Bradfield. He was a dreamy football player/swimmer Kali had liked since 8th grade and he finally asked her out over the summer. It was odd because he was "popular" and Kali and I were known, but not "popular" like him.

I sat in the seat on the other side of her with an empty desk next to me.

After talking for a few minutes, out of the corner of my eye I saw Him walk in. Percy Danielson. I had been crushing on him since the summer before freshman year. Percy was a skater with dark brown- almost black longish hair and gorgeous eyes. he wasn't popular like Trent either, but he was cool.

I looked around the room and saw that the room had filled up fast. The only empty desk was the one next to me. I guess people weren't curious enough of the mysterious "new" girl to sit next to me.

He walked over and sat down. Kali nudged me, gave me a sly smile, and winked. I responded by rolling my eyes at her like it was no big

deal, but on the inside my stomach had grown a thousand butterflies.

The bell rang and the principle came on the intercom for the pledge and the announcements. We stood up and repeated the pledge for what seemed like the billionth time in ten years. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Percy looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. My stomach did a few flips and then we sat back down. Our teacher, Miss Kennedy, shushed us all so she could take attendance. I was about the 20th person called.

"Valisia Scott?"

"Here," I replied as I raised my hand. "And you can call me Sia."

I felt all the heads in the room turn and I felt their eyes find me. Percy's head turned with the rest of them his mouth slightly open and his

eyes wide. I glanced at Kali and we both smiled.

"I hope you like the people you're sitting next to because that's where you'll be sitting for the rest of the semester," said Miss Kennedy.

With that my smile returned, but only for a second as not to seem too eager.

"We will be starting the year off with Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. First, we'll read the novel then when we are finished we will put on the play for the rest of the sophomores," she continued.

This brought groans from the boys and quiet yeses from the girls.

"Auditions are two weeks from tomorrow, Tuesday September 4th, at 3:00, after school, in the auditorium. I expect you all to be there."

I made a note in my binder of the date and time. I had decided I was going to audition for the role of Juliet.

"Thinking of auditioning?" I heard a voice to my right ask.

I turned my head and gave him what I

hoped was a slightly seductive smile. "Uh, yeah. Are you?"

"Maybe. Which role do you want?"

"Juliet. Which one were you thinking about?"

With a smile he answered, "Romeo."

* * *

><p><strong>Me and my friend are writing this story. If you want us to continue please review. Thanks :-)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

was wrong. People realized it was me by 3rd period Chemistry. Walking down the hallway, everyone was saying "hi" to me. I sat at a six person table with my friend, Rosa Gonzalez. We were talking when the trouble makers walked in. Rick Frank, Paul Michaels, Ricky O'Connor, and Nate Wilson. The "popular" boys. Rick gave me a look and they sat in the empty seats at our table.

"Whoever thought putting you four in the same class was a good idea really needs to find a new job," I said as they sat down.

"I like the new look Sia. It suits you," Rick said totally ignoring my comment.

Rosa and I made gagging noises at the weak attempt at flirting.

"I'm having a party at my house on Friday. You guys should some. I think Trent's bringing Kali, so you'll have fun," stated Nate.

"We'll think about it."

Before the bell rang, a few of the "popular" girls walked in and gave Rosa and I dirty looks for sitting with the boys. Gina the hoe, Naomi the stupid, and Melissa the bitch.

They took the last empty table and motioned for the boys to join them.

"Why are you sitting with losers?" Asked Naomi.

Looking confused Paul replied, "I don't

see any losers. Do you guys?"

The boys shook their heads and I turned away from the girls and answered, "Not anymore."

Rosa and the boys laughed until Mr. Griffin shushed them.

Forth period P.E. was accompanied by stares as was fifth period lunch. I had lunch with Kali and our friend Terry Walter, and apparently Percy and all of his friends.

We were sitting at a table, when Percy and a few other people sat down. I wasn't that odd because Kali was friends with a couple of them. Xavier Kole sat next to Kali and Percy sat next to me. Trying to act casual I turned to Percy and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, I decided I am going to audition. You want to run lines together on Friday after school?"

Playing hard to get, I answer as nonchalantly as I can, "Sorry, I can't. I'm going to Nate's party on Friday. I'm free on Saturday though. My mom's working and my brother's sleeping over at a friend's house."

This brought snickers and "ooh-la-la"s form our table mates who I had totally forgotten about. I turned and smiled at them, then returned my full attention to making a "date" with Percy.

"That sounds great. What time should I be there?"

I took out a Sharpie and wrote my number on his hand.

"Here. Call or text me sometime this week and we can work out the details."

He looked up from his hand at me and smiled broadly, "Will do."

The rest of the week was full of smiles from guys and glares from girls and whispered flirting with Percy. He had called me after school on Tuesday and I gave him my address and he said he's come over at around five. Which meant that he would be eating over.

I got through school on Friday like any other day. But it wasn't just any day. It was the day I was attending my first party at Nate Wilson's house. And they were infamous. Drugs, alcohol, scandalous sex, and making out in the bathrooms. Of course I didn't do any of that stuff, but it was still going to be fun.

I tore apart my closet trying to find something cute to wear. After trying on like 30 cute outfits I finally settled on black short shorts and a red v-neck tee that showed part of my stomach when I raised my arms. I also decided on the same strappy heels I wore on the first day

of school.

Kali was meeting Trent there so her sister was driving us. They drove down and picked me up. It was going to be a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I saw that alot of people read the story. Can you please read and review. This is my first time actually writing a story and I would LOVE the feedback.**

**breanna1027927**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The ride only took ten minutes. Meredith pulled up in front of the enormous house that Nate called home. The music was so loud we heard it from down the block and now that we were walking up to the door it was deafening. The door was propped open by a large trash can smelling of booze.

We walked in and I immediately spotted Nate by the drink table talking to Gina. This obviously wasn't her first trip there.

Trent came up behind Kali and led her away. That left me standing in the doorway alone. Great.

Nate caught sight of me and beckoned me over. I walked up with a smile and greeted them, "Hey Nate. Gina."

"Ugh! What is she doing here?" Gina asked acting like I was something she scraped off her shoe.

"Don't worry, there will still be plenty of guys for you to dry hump and tongue with me here."

With a disgusted look on her face she turned and stomped off to swap spit with some poor unsuspecting soul.

"Wow! I've never seen anyone stand up to Gina like that! I like the new you. Very ballsy," complimented Nate ending with a wink that made me blush.

Over Nate's right shoulder I saw Kali walk up.

"Hey guys. They're starting a spin the bottle game in the living room and you're playing Sia."

"I'm in," Nate and I said at the same time.

We went into the living room and joined the circle that was forming on the floor with an empty vodka bottle in the middle. I spotted Gina nearby and figured it wasn't that way ten minutes ago.

Nate sat across the circle from Kali and I, with Paul, Rick, Ricky, and Trent. Sitting on the sofa not playing, but watching, was a group I didn't expect to see there. Percy's whole group. Percy, Xavier, Brad, Blake, Gee, Jane, and Aly. They were all laughing and talking. Gee sitting a little too close to Percy for my liking. But who was I to talk, I was about to play spin the bottle.

Kali trying to get my attention clapped her hands and said, "Earth to Sia!"

I blinked and looked away from the people lounging on the couch, but not before I saw Percy look up at the mention of my name.

"Sorry, I spaced out."

Nate leaned forward to spin just as seven more people joined our circle. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Gee pulling Percy into the circle. The bottle landed on Alice, one of the populars. The bottle kept spinning and people kept kissing for almost ten minutes before anything interesting happened.

Rick spun the bottle after he got done kissing Naomi. When the bottle rolled to a stop, of course, it landed on me. I don't like Rick, he's a

real douche.

We met in the middle, kissed, and returned to our spots in the circle. Now it was my turn. I reached forward and spun, hoping for

it to land on Him. No such luck. It did however land on Nate. We kissed and then it was his turn. Sitting in my spot, I snuck a peek at Percy. On his face was a look I hoped was jealousy. Nate's turn had him kiss Gee. Then, Gee spun and, of course, it landed on Percy. The look on my face was defiantly jealousy, mixed with anger. It lasted a little too long if you ask me. After they sat back down, the doorbell rang. Nate left to answer the door and the rest of the circle dispersed.

I walked over to the drink table and poured myself a coke from a new bottle, not trusting that someone didn't spike the already open one. I heard someone come up behind me, I wasn't in the mood for games, though. Not caring who it was I turned and started to walk away, but a hand grabbed my arm and I was forced to turn and face the culprit, "Can I help you?" I rudely remarked.

"Sorry. I was just wondering what was wrong, you seemed mad," replied the culprit aka Percy Danielson.

"I seemed mad because that's who I am. I'm not that girl who sits next to you in English. I'm rude, I'm sarcastic, and I'm not popular. And I'm not going to turn into that girl just because I look like her."

I was practically yelling by now. No one had noticed, though. The music was too loud.

After I had caught my breath, I saw Percy's hand move up. Then I felt it on the back of my neck. I felt him pull me closer, I felt his lips hit mine, I felt his hands move down to my waist, I felt my arms go around his neck.

We broke apart after a few seconds. He was smiling when I opened my eyes. I smiled back.

"I don't just like that girl. I like you."

My smile grew and that's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON! I am literally on my knees begging you!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for reading me and my friends story. Please please please write a review for it. It would be much appreciated**

**breanna1027927 and Zoe**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Water balloons.

Nate, Paul, Rick, and Ricky burst into the room wielding armfuls of water balloons. They were thrown at everyone, water splashed everywhere. I got drenched when Ricky ran by and hit me. Percy started laughing so I grabbed a couple balloons out of Paul's arm, turned and popped one on Percy's head. He smiled and wiped the water off his face and we started laughing.

He started to wrestle me to get the other balloon. I have to admit I kind of let him get it. He popped the balloon and we kept laughing.

The game didn't last long, but it was long enough. I was soaked. I walked upstairs to try to dry off some in the bathroom. It didn't work so well. On my way back downstairs, I heard voices coming out of one of the bedrooms. I figured it was just two people hooking up. I started to walk away, but then I heard Trent's voice. And I turned back around.

As I got closer to the door, the voices became more clear. Trent was talking to Paul. "Dude, just leave it alone," said Trent obviously angry.

"I just don't get it. It's been a month, that was the bet. Why are you still going out with her?"

My mouth dropped open and I gasped. Loud.

"What was that?" asked Trent.

"I think someone's outside."

I hurriedly composed myself, crossed my arms, and put a pissed off look on my face. The door opened and Paul walked out first. He looked around and spotted me.

"Uh-oh man, you're in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Trent said as he walked out of the room.

He stopped short when he saw me standing there.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to talk. Bye," Paul said as he ran off like a coward.

"Listen, Valisia, I can explain," Trent stammered.

"I doubt it, but go ahead and try."

"Okay so we all made a stupid bet a little over a month ago. If I lost, which I did, I had to ask Kali out and go out with her for a month."

I started tapping my foot like I was bored, but on the inside I thought I might slap him.

"Do you have any idea how much of a douche-bag you are? I can't believe you would do that to her!"

"I know, I was being stupid. But I like her a lot now. I wish I had asked her out under different circumstances."

"Aw! Isn't that sweet!" I said sarcastically. "I'm sure Kali will

forgive you when she hears that!"

"No! You can't tell her!"

"I can't? Thank you so much for informing me that I'm not able to tell my best friend how scummy her boyfriend is!"

"I'm sorry for what I did and I want to make it up to her," Trent pleaded.

"I really don't care if you're sorry. I'm still telling her," I said as I turned to leave.

I didn't get far before he grabbed my arm. I was fed up with him. Instead of screaming at him or yanking my arm away like I should have, I turned and let out all the anger I was holding in. I slapped him. Hard. "Get your hands off me."

He was still recovering from shock when I went to find Kali. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. I saw Gina making out with Paul. I saw Naomi chugging a bottle of something. And I saw something that made me sick to my stomach. I saw Gee grinding on Percy to the music. I swallowed the lump in my throat and found Kali in the crowd. I ran up to her and pulled her aside.

"I have something to tell you! You probably won't believe me, but I have to tell you anyway."

I was talking really fast and the smile that was on her face a few seconds ago was lost when she saw the seriousness on mine.

"What is it?" she replied a little scared.

"Trent only asked you out because he lost a bet!" I blurted out.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I heard him and Paul talking about how it's been a month and why hasn't he broken up with you yet because that was the bet. I confronted him and he said it was true," I explained.

"Where is he?"

"Last time I saw him he was in the upstairs hallway."

She stormed off to find him and I followed. We passed Percy and Gee. He smiled at me and I just walked by bent on ignoring him for a while. Kali spotted Trent scanning the room. Probably looking for me before I could tell her. Too late. He caught sight of her and smiled. Then, he saw me behind her and his face fell.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled as she approached him.

"Babe, just calm down. I can explain."

"Calm down? I can't believe you would do that to me!"

"Let's just go outside and talk," Trent pleaded.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you. Never again."

"C'mon Kali, let's go home," I suggested.

"Good idea. I don't want to do something I regret."

We turned to leave and I saw Percy standing next to Gee in the circle that had formed around the now ex-couple. I got a burst of courage and walked up to him. I stood on my tip-toes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. Luckily he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

When we finished, everyone was staring, but the most satisfying thing was that Gee looked mad. "See you tomorrow," I said as I turned and left with Kali.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be up next week. I will rush it if I get more reviews. Remember. CLICK THE BUTTON. Please and Thank you!<strong>

**breanna1027927 and Zoe**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for still reading ourstory. Please don't forget to click the review button at the bottom of the page. We would really appreciate it. Sorry this chapter is a little short.**

**breanna1027927 and Zoe**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Kali called her sister and she picked us up. On the ride home she asked us what happened, but we just ignored her. Kali was still mad and getting more and more sad. I don't know what I was feeling. I was mad at Trent. I was sad for Kali. I was hating Gee. I was excited because of Percy.

I slept over at her house that night so she wouldn't be tempted to call him. I tried to steer clear of talking about Percy. I didn't want to upset her more. But eventually she asked, "What's going on with you and Percy?"

"I don't really know. He kissed me after I yelled at him. But when I came back downstairs I saw Gee dancing and hanging all over him and he really didn't seem to mind. Then, I kissed in front of everyone before we left. And he's coming over tomorrow to practice for Romeo & Juliet. And he's eating over. And I don't know what to make!"

It felt good to get all of my problems out in the open. But now Kali looked overwhelmed with my issues.

"Okay. Tomorrow you're going to wear your cutest outfit. You're going to act like tonight never happened. And you're going to order Chinese food. Problem solved."

"Thanks."

I felt bad dumping all of my relationship issues on her when hers just imploded. I think it was keeping her from stressing out too much though.

We fell asleep in her room watching reruns of Jersey Shore. I woke up at 10:30 and shook Kali. I had six and a half hours before Percy was coming over. We walked to the nail salon to keep me from stressing about later.

Deciding on getting mani-pedi's, we grabbed two recliners. I got bother my fingers and toes painted black with white flowers on my thumbs and big toes. Kali got blue with white flowers.

The pedicurists finished and left. We stayed in the chairs and waited for our nails to dry. The door chimed and we looked up. Gee and Jane walked in and took the chairs across from us. Jane gave Kali a dirty look and spoke, "I knew Trent would never go out with you willingly. Now that you two are broken up he can date someone who won't slow him down."

"I really hope you don't mean you," Kali said with a scowl on her face, "What makes you think that he would like you now if he didn't like you before we dated?"

Jane replied like it was obvious, "You seem to have forgotten. Trent and I went to turnabout together last year."

"You seem to be delusional," I chimed in, "you asked him, remember. He only went with you because he didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying no."

"Don't even start, Valisia. Just because you look different this year doesn't mean you're not the same loser you were before," Gee said thinking I actually care what she thinks, "Don't think for a second that Percy is going to waste his time with you. You just embarrassed yourself last night by kissing him in front of everyone."

"Three things. One: I don't care what you think. Two: he kissed me. And three: stay the hell out of my life. Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean you can try to ruin it for me."

She was speechless. She didn't expect me to defend myself. Kali cleared her throat and suggested, "Hey, we should go."

I agreed and we paid and left.

I tried not to let her get to me as Kali and I walked down route 59 back to my house. We got a few honks from passing cars and it lifted my spirits and made us laugh.

Kali came down to my house to help me clean up and pick out an outfit. My mom had already left and my brother had been picked up, so the house was quiet. We started in my room picking up junk, dusting, and vacuuming. Moving from room to room, I counted down the hours until he got here. Five hours. Four hours. Three hours. We finished with two and a half hours left. Making sure everything sparkled, I finally sat down on the couch with Kali and turned on the TV.

Not paying attention to the pictures moving across the screen, I watched the clock. Willing the minutes to move faster and slower. Not being able to wait, but also wanting more time to prepare. The minutes ticked by at normal speed, not listening to me.

After a few shows Kali decided to go, since he was going to be there in around twenty minutes. She left and I went to my room to change. We had chosen red shorts, black v-neck with red lace patterns on it, and black strappy sandals-no heels this time. I got dressed, sprayed on the perfect amount of perfume, and started pacing.

138 paces later, I heard the doorbell ring. My heart started to race and I took a few moments to settle down. I calmly walked downstairs to answer the door. I took a deep breath, turned the knob, and pulled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLICK THE BUTTON. Any critizism is better than none. Thanks and we love our readers. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We are soo sorry that this one is short. We were talkinga bout making this story into Parts but we are not sure if we will continue that. We will let you all know when Zoe and I come to that desicion. Other then that, please enjoy this chapter and dont forget to write a review on it.**

**breanna1027927 and Zoe**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

When I opened the door, I saw his smiling face. It made me smile. When he saw me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to kiss him. This was necessary because without my three inch heels on, I was over a half foot shorter than him.

When he set me down, I was beaming.

"Hey." I said breathlessly, sure my smile had grown.

"Hey." He said back.

I invited him in and we went into the living room. He sat on the couch and I grabbed the Romeo & Juliet script Miss Kennedy had given me and sat next to him. His arms encircled me and pulled me closer.

"Be good," I warned, "we have to practice!"

"I'll try, but I don't know if you can. i do have more self control than you!" He teased.

I stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. As a response he said, "see?"

The night went too fast. Before I knew it, his older brother was outside honking at him to go. I walked him outside and gave him a hug. He leaned down and gave me a kiss as a horn sounded behind him. He laughed, "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you Monday."

"Bye." I said with a smile.

He ran to the car. When he got there, I heard his brother say, "Nice," obviously referring to me.

As they pulled away Percy responded, "yeah, I know."

I went inside, leaned against the door, and sighed. I was really happy for the first time in a while. And it was all going to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. Negative and postive reviews are accepted<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Zoe and I decided that this story is not going to be in parts. So sorry. We got really confused last week. Sorry that chapter took so long. We thought we updated everything but obviously we didnt. Really am sorry. Hope you like this chapter. Dont forget to review it. 3**

**breanna1027927 and Zoe**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A little over a week after my first date with Percy, I was at the movie theater with my friend, Andrea. In line buying our tickets for Final Destination 5, I felt someone looking at me. I looked up and scanned the room with my eyes. Turning to my right, I saw him. Staring right at me. It would have been really creepy if he wasn't totally gorgeous. He had short dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, was easily over six feet tall, and a toned body, obvious even under his dark jeans and white tee shirt. He was at most 23.

I locked eyes with him and smiled. He smiled in return.

Andrea realized I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying anymore and looked over to where I was staring.

"Really Sia? You don't need to be staring at guys in movie theaters, no matter how hot they are. You have Percy now. Isn't that what you've wanted for forever? Plus, you need to think about what you want to do for your sweet sixteen. Your birthday is in two weeks, if you've forgotten, and you have nothing planned."

"I've got it covered," I replied still looking at the nameless guy.

"Really?" She asked again, "Where is it going to be? What are you going to do there? Whose invited? Are there going to be chaperones?"

"Okay!" I said finally turning towards her, "I get it! I have nothing planned. But I will. It's going to be amazing."

We grabbed our tickets and some seats. The movie started quickly and I heard no more about the guy or the party for the rest of the night. Anyway, I had better things to worry about. Auditions were tomorrow.

I woke up early that morning and practiced my lines as I straightened my hair.

I grabbed my backpack and closed my locker. Before I could swing it onto my shoulder, strong hands grabbed it. I knew who it was before I turned.

"You know you don't have to do that," I said as I turned around.

"I know, but I want to," said Percy as his hand grasped mine.

I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss.

"Are you nervous about auditions?" he asked me.

"A little. But I'm not really worried. What about you? Are you still auditioning?"

He laughed, "I don't think so. I really only said I was going to so I had an excuse to talk to you."

I smiled and squeezed his hand as we walked into English. We sat down and next to us was a new regular occurrence. Trent pleading with Kali to forgive him and take her back and Kali ignoring him.

The bell rang and Trent finally stopped. Miss Kennedy walked in and greeted us.

"Hello class! Since we finished the movie yesterday, your homework tonight is to read the first two chapters of Romeo & Juliet. As you know, auditions for the play are today. You get five points extra credit for showing up. Ten if you audition for a small part. And 15 if you audition for Romeo or Juliet. However, I will not be directing the play. Mr. Hunt, a new teacher will be. I expect you all to be respectful to him. Even though he is young and new, he is not naive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am really sorry it took us so long to get back. We have been studying for all the test our teachers have been bumbarding us with. Really sorry once agian. We will try to get more chapters up but we have not been working on any as of lately. So just give us some time. breanna1027927 and Zoe**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The rest of my day went by in a blur. I was too excited about auditions to care about the new chemistry project, or the B+ I got on my algebra 2 trig test, or the history paper due tomorrow that I haven't finished.

When the final bell rang, I all but ran to my locker, put my books away, and grabbed Kali. We said "hi" to Miss Kennedy to get our extra credit points, and then we sat in the front row.

Within a half hour, everyone was there and people were auditioning for the smaller roles. I looked around and saw that it wasn't just our class here; all three of Miss Kennedy's English II classes were here, to my right I saw Nate talking to Trent. Trent wasn't paying attention to what Nate was saying, though. He was staring at Kali.

"Looks like you have a stalker." I said turning to her.

Spinning to see what I was talking about, she frowned, "Yeah, he doesn't seem to get the hint, does he?"

"Apparently not."

"Now those who are auditioning for Romeo please line up on the stage," I heard a male voice behind me say. I realized in that second that I hadn't even seen Mr. Hunt yet. I was about to turn around and look when a movement caught my eye. Nate had stood up and was walking towards the stage with six other guys whose names I didn't know. I hoped Nate would get the part. I didn't want to kiss a stranger. Nate went third and recited the iambic pentameter where Romeo describes Juliet in.

I glanced to my left and right and saw girls leaning forward, totally engrossed in his speech. I got my wish and Nate got the part. Juliet was called up next. I stood with eight other girls. Gina, Naomi, and Gee were among them. While I joined the line on the stage, I kept my eyes on the crowd. My eyes found Percy sitting with Xavier and he smiled at me. My heart sped up and I knew I could do this.

I looked up and met Mr. Hunt's eyes when I was called last. I instantly recognized him. He was the hot guy from the movie theater. I paused for a moment then walked up to the microphone. He looked just as surprised as I bet I looked. I brushed off the feeling and began my monologue.

"Come, night; -come, Romeo; -come, thou day in night;

For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night

Whiter than new snow upon a raven's back. -

Come, gentle night; -come, loving, black-browed night,

Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That the entire world will be in love with night,

And pay no worship to the garish sun. -

O, I have bought the mansion of a love,

But not possessed it; and, though I am sold,

Not yet enjoyed: so tedious is this day

As is the night before some festival

To an impatient child that hath new robes,

And may not wear them. O, here comes my nurse,

And she brings news; and every tongue that speaks

But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence."

It was quiet for a few seconds and I held my breath. Then Mr. Hunt spoke, "Congratulations to our new Juliet, Valisia Scott."

Percy stared clapping and Kali, Nate, Xavier, and Trent joined in. Soon everyone but Gina, Naomi, and Gee were too. I didn't care. I got the part! I looked up at Mr. Hunt and he was staring at me the same way he was at the movie theater. I smiled a flirty smile and jumped off the stage to hug Percy. He kissed me and Kali whistled. I laughed and let go of Percy to hug her. Behind her I saw Gee looking at me very resentful. I looked up at Mr. Hunt again and he was staring at us, looking a little confused. I saw his face grow a frown when Percy put his arm around my waist. He met my eyes and we both looked away. Nate walked up to us with Trent behind him. "Hey guys, we are going to Steak and Shake to celebrate. You want to come?"

"Sure." I answered.

We left with Nate leading, Trent and Xavier not far behind him, and me pulling Kali and Percy alongside me in back. I looked back over my shoulder and saw Mr. Hunt looking at me with a strange look in his eyes. It was starting to get weird the way he kept looking at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once agian we are sorry that this came so late. And that this was short. But it feels like all of the other chapters are going to be short as well. Sorry :( Anytway. Please review. We much appreciate it. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know we have no updated in a long time. We have been swamped with work and school because we are both working at the same place. I know it is really cool. We do have 2 chapters we have worked on. We are going to upload them now and try to upload chapters more often. We don't have an exact schedule of when we will be updating things but we will try. Please don't forget to leaves us with your reviews. The more the merrier.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The next day, after class, I met Nate and Mr. Hunt in the drama classroom to rehearse. When I got there only Mr. Hunt was in the room. "Hey Mr. Hunt. Where's Nate?"

"Hello Valisia. He just went to get his book out of his locker. And you can call me

Brandon." He answered with a smile and I realized he had a slight English accent.

"Okay, Brandon. You can call me Sia. Where are you from?"

"Wales. It's near England in the UK. I lived there until I was eight. I moved back to the UK to go to Oxford College. And I just got back a month or so ago."

"So you must be pretty young?"

He laughed, "I'm 21. I graduated high school a year early."

I smiled and Nate walked in. "Hey Valisia, Brandon."

"Nate, if we are going to be working together a lot, you can call me Sia."

"Cool, Sia."

Brandon cleared his throat, "We are going to start with the scene where Romeo and Juliet first meet. Turn to Act 1, Scene 5 in your books. Make sure you are paying attention to the actions and emotions in the brackets."

Nate started and when the brackets told him to kiss me, he did. It was an intense kiss. A little too intense for a rehearsal if you ask me.

When we broke, I continued with my lines. When we were finished, Brandon started clapping, "You guys work well together."

Two weeks of rehearsing went by in a flash. I got to know Nate and Brandon a lot better. On Friday, on my way to rehearsal, I ran into Nate. "Hey Sia, I can't make it today. I'm going to a Bears game with my dad." He explained.

"It's okay, I'll tell Brandon."

"Thanks! Can't wait for your party tomorrow!" He said running off to catch the bus.

I thought happily about how I wasn't going to have to take the bus anymore after tomorrow because tomorrow was my sweet sixteen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love Bre and Zoe<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: And here is the second chapter that we promised you. Please don't forget to leave a comment.**

**Love Bre and Zoe**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

When I walked into the drama classroom, Brandon greeted me with a big smile, "Happy Birthday!"

I smiled, "Thanks, but my birthday's tomorrow."

"I know, but I won't see you tomorrow."

"You should stop by my party. My parents rented out Zero Gravity and it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Maybe I will."

I was so excited that night that I couldn't fall asleep. I was turning sixteen! I was getting a car and my license! And for some reason, the fact that Brandon said he might come made me even happier.

I woke up that morning too excited to be tired over the four hours of sleep I got. I got dressed, had breakfast, and went to the club with my mom to set up. A six o'clock, I went out to dinner with my parents, my brother, and Kali. At seven thirty, Kali came over and we got ready for the party at nine thirty.

First, we painted our nails- mine red, hers blue. Next, we curled my hair and straightened hers. Then, we finally got dressed. I wore a red, strapless dress with a black belt around my chest that came down to my mid-thigh. Kali wore a blue halter dress with sequins on the chest and straps that was the same length as mine.

We got to the party at a little after nine thirty and people were starting to arrive. About twenty minutes later, our friend, Bridget, walked up to us, "Did you invite Gee and Jane?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"Cause they're here. They walked in a few minutes ago."

Kali reacted for me, "Do you want me to make them leave? Cause I'd be glad to knock some sense into them."

"No, thanks though. I don't want to start any fights today." I explained.

"Who's fighting?" Someone whispered in my ear before putting his arms around me.

I turned and kissed him on the cheek, "Hey Percy, no one's fighting. Right Kali?"

"Right." She said with a disappointed look on her face.

Percy took my hand and put a medium sized white box into it. "Happy Birthday."

I looked up at him, smiled, and opened the box. Kali, Bridget, and I all gasped. Inside laid a gorgeous silver bracelet with a cursive "V" hanging off of it. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "It's gorgeous. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Xavier walked up to us, "Happy Birthday Sia. Can I borrow Percy for a couple minutes?"

"Sure, but you have to give him back." I answered with a smile.

Percy laughed and kissed the top of my head before walking away with Xavier. As soon as Percy was out of sight, Gee and Jane stormed up to us.

"You think you're so special, don't you?" Gee exclaimed.

I sighed, "What do you think I did this time?"

"You're trying to keep me and Percy apart!"

"I believe I have said this before, but I'll say it again. Gee, you're delusional. Nothing I do ever will involve you! You weren't even invited here!"

And that was where Jane chimed in, "You and your friend are just losers posing as something better. You aren't anything compared to us."

"Please tell me this isn't about you wanting Trent." Kali said, "We broke up almost a month ago. If he liked you, he would have asked you out already."

"How about you both deal with the facts that my boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend don't like either of you." I said.

"Yeah, seriously Jane. Kali and Valisia are right. I don't like you like that. I love Kali." Trent said as he walked up next to us.

"Really?" Kali asked.

Trent smiled, "Really."

She took his hand and pulled him down to kiss her. Jane ran off into the crowd and Gee got in my face.

"Why don't you stop pretending you're better than me! You're not. You're just the same fat bitchy loser you were last year! And you always will be."

That was where I snapped. I brought my arm back and punched her in the nose. The people watching gasped and their mouths fell open. Gee grabbed her face and ran out the door. I turned and ran the other way into a different room that looked like an office. I closed the door and sat on the couch with the lights off.

After a few minutes, the door opened and someone walked in. They turned the lights on and Brandon came and sat next to me. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be after what's happened."

"I didn't hear what she said, but I'm sure she deserved it."

I smiled through my bad mood, "Yeah, she did. But she wasn't wrong. I've been acting like someone I'm not. I promised myself after I changed my look that that was the only thing I was going to change. I wasn't going to change who I was. But I did. And I don't know if I like who I am now. When I punched Gee I realized that I had changed, because the girl who hit her was the old me. I'm sorry I'm dumping all of this on you. You don't care about my problems."

Brandon smiled, "Don't worry about it, I asked and you needed to talk and I'm happy to help with any problems you have. But first, close your eyes," I looked at him, a little confused and he said, "Trust me."

I closed my eyes and he took my hand and put something in it. I opened my eyes and looked down. In my hand was a large, black box. I looked at him and opened it. Inside was a red and silver rose charm on a long chain. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"May I?" He asked

"Of course." I said handing him the necklace and turning around.

I moved my hair out of the way and he put the necklace on. His hands brushed the back of my neck. I looked down at it, "It's beautiful."

"I saw it in the window of a shop, I asked the owner about it and he said to only give it to someone whose beauty outshines that of the necklace and I thought of you."

I turned and looked him in the eyes. Our faces were very close by this point and they got closer still. We were almost kissing when someone knocked at the door. I moved away from him.

"Sia are you in there?" Kali asked through the door.

"Yeah. I'll be right out." I yelled to her and turned to Brandon, "I have to go."

I got up and ran out the door to rejoin my party unable to ignore what almost happened.


End file.
